ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Chloe Carmichael
Chloe Carmichael is an enthusiastic, funny and over-achieving little girl who Timmy will have to share his fairies with. She's also Timmy's new neighbor. She is voiced by Kari Wahlgren and was introduced in Season 10. Biography She is an over-achieving and enthusiastic girl, born on March 21st, the same day as Timmy. She tends to wish for things that may help people or be nice to them. Her favourite tv show is The Fair Bears, a parody of the Care Bears that speaks about being nice to others and to always be fair. Her birthday is the one day a year she puts herself over others, becoming obsessed with being the center of attention on that day similarly to Timmy. She also takes very good care of Timmy like how a mother would be to her child. Personality An enthusiastic and outgoing young girl with a "can-do attitude", Chloe has an optimistic demeanor and tries hard to do good in the world. She is considered intelligent by even Denzel Crocker and appears to be accepting of others despite their differences, even a giant monster. Chloe is notably an over-achiever with a phobia of quitting (to the point where she is even against the word being used) and while her determination and optimism are usually seen in her concern and desire to help others, she sometimes tries too hard to do good in the world. Chloe often gets ahead of herself and thinks without acting, and can end up doing more harm than good because of it. All of this proves that she suffers from perfectionism. As a result, she alienates those around her and is unable to make friends, leaving her miserable enough to need fairies. When placed in uncomfortable or frustrating situations or settings, Chloe generally tries to hide her negative emotions behind her outgoing nature. It is often difficult for her to say no to someone, even if it may lead to harm for her, like in Whittle Me This where not telling Catman she wasnt his old sidekick almost ended with her fairies being captured by Mr Crocker. She can lose her temper or become more unstable when stretched too far in these situations. Another aspect of her personality is her high energy behaviour, as seen in her actions. Her emotions often end up coming across in extremes, such as her high level of excitement at the prospect of showing her friends her favourite TV show in The Fair Bears, or her anger that Timmy recommending they quit in Girly Squirrely. Appearance Chloe has blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a yellow and white sleeveless dress and pink sandals, along with a pink bow in her hair. She also has a noticeable gap in her teeth. As a teenager, she had a ponytail, a purple long-sleeved shirt, a yellow skirt, white socks, and purple sneakers. Quotes Chloe Carmichael/Quotes Trivia *If Chloe were to be in the live-action movies, she would be played by either Bridget Mendler or Jennette McCurdy. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:Beautifuls Category:Cute Beautiful characters Category:Cute characters Category:Cute Category:Good characters Category:Kids Category:Children Category:Fairly OddParents Category:Nickelodeon Category:Young characters Category:Heroes